The objectives of this project are: 1) To show that a region of the spinal cord can be utilized to subserve functions orignally performed by cord 3 segments distant, 2) To show that by anastomosing ventral root to ventral root and dorsal root to dorsal root, regeneration is superior to that nomally expected in peripheral nerve transportations. Proximal sacral nerve root (S1 and S2 will be anastomosed to distal L4 and L5 nerve roots. The ability of the proximal roots to grow and form viable end organs and end plates will be determined by quantitative and histopatnology will also be used to determine the amount of reinnervation.